Más alla en el tiempo
by MiDoRiix3
Summary: Kagome viaja mucho más atras en el tiempo, donde conoce a Inu No Taisho, ¿Cómo podra volver a casa? y que pasa si... se enamorara ¿volveria por cuenta propia? ... Denle una oportunidad *w*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola ¡! … Emmm… este es mi segundo fic xD! Así que… no me reten. Este fic será de una pareja bastante… inusual :O! CHANANANAN! xDD Sera de Inu No Taisho y nuestra querida y tierna Kagome (De tierna nada… cuando se enoja da miedo D:!) **__**QUEJAS, DEMANDAS O CONSULTAS:**__** Hablen con mi abogado! O_O!**_

_**-**_**o-o-o-o-**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime, **No me pertenecen**. Le pertenecen a nuestra querida Rumiko-Sama (tiene un altar y la alaba)

Datos de Interés:

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje.

'_**cursiva**_' - Lo que piensa un personaje.

'-o-o-o-' - Cambio de escena.

'-…-' – Acciones.

**-o-o-o-o**

_**Capitulo #1 **_

En una casa, se podía apreciar desde una ventana a una joven preparándose para el viaje al Sengoku, se despedía de su madre, abuelo y hermano menor. La joven tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y ojos color chocolate que reflejaban inocencia, ella ya no utilizaba su característico uniforme verde, si no que ropas comunes y corrientes. Era una sacerdotisa a pesar de que no usaba las vestimentas que las caracterizaban como tales. La joven llevaba tiempo siendo sacerdotisa, purificando y luchando contra demonios, pero a pesar de ello seguía siendo una chica un poco temerosa, Ella tenía un gran poder al cual muchos demonios temían y por taba con ella la Shikon no Tama codiciada por muchos demonios.

Al acercarse al pozo del tiempo, sintió una presencia extraña, un poder maligno, se puso en guardia al instante y le dijo a su familia que no era necesario que la acompañen hasta el pozo, de ella que ya se iba y que se cuiden. Ellos accedieron pero antes se despidieron de ella diciéndole palabras como "Cuídate hija", "Se cariñosa con tus amigos" ,"vuelve pronto" etc.

Al entrar al templo donde estaba el pozo, sintió esa presencia con más fuerza, realmente era un youkai, ya que era un poder oscuro y maligno. Se inclinó mirando hacia adentro y lo vio. Un youkai la agarró del brazo y la jalo hacia dentro, como cuando tenía 15 años, no alcanzo ni a reaccionar y ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia dentro. Se liberó del agarre del Youkai y purificándolo después de ello.

Cuando salió al exterior se dio cuenta que no era el tiempo donde estaban sus amigos… era mucho más atrás, ya que no estaba la aldea donde vivía la anciana Kaede, no habían rastros de ella, y no podía haber desaparecido por obra de magia… era imposible. Tampoco pudo haber sido atacada por que u vieran quedado rastros de la aldea, y allí no había nada… solo árboles, pasto y flores.

Escucho un ruido proveniente de un arbusto, giro lentamente y vio a un Ogro que la miraba… de una forma que demostraba hambre. No pasaron ni 5 segundo y ella ya estaba corriendo, seguida por el ogro.

"INUYASHAAAAA! ¿!DONDE ESTAS…!" –Gritaba ella desesperada.

"Cállate, nadie vendrá a ayudarte" –Rugió el ogro, ella ya lo sabía, el Ogro tenía razón nadie vendría a ayudarla. "_**Voy a morir… Voy a morir!, ¿Por qué siempre este tipo de cosas me pasan A MI!" **_Gritaba internamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue esconderse detrás de unos arbustos cuando el ogro estaba distraído.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mis territorios?" –Escucho un voz grave que provenía desde las sombras – "Te he hablado, ¿Qué hace un ogro como tú en estos lugares?" –Esta vez rugió la voz. Kagome tembló de miedo al escuchar ese rugido… Agradecía internamente que no se dirigiera a ella. Fue solo una cuestión de segundos y el Ogro ya no tenía cabeza, Kagome miraba horrorizada todo lo ocurrido. _**"! Se parece a…. Sesshomaru!".**_

Ella tenía razón era muy parecido a Sesshomaru, pero no era él. Supo quién era la persona que salvo su vida, era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Ella había odio hablar de él por la pulga Myoga, y también lo supo por el parecido que tenía ese hombre con sus futuros hijos. Esos mismos ojos dorados, esos mismos cabellos plateados, un traje tan parecido al de Sesshomaru pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Era él, era Inu No Taisho.

_**Continuara…**_

Ejem… ejem xD! Pobre Kagome… siempre metida en líos u_U ! Agradecería si me dieran sus opiniones respecto a cómo quedo O_O y también que me den ideas de como continuar ejejeje xD!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Holaaa! Wii… Miren quien volvió xD! Pues nada más ni nada menos que… yo e.e! jejeje_**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Los personajes de este respectivo anime, **No me pertenecen**. Le pertenecen a nuestra querida Rumiko-Sama

Datos de Interés:

"…"- Lo que dice un personaje.

'**_cursiva_**' - Lo que piensa un personaje.

'-o-o-o-' - Cambio de escena.

'-…-' – Acciones.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_Esos mismos ojos dorados._

_Esos mismos cabellos plateados._

_Un traje tan parecido al de Sesshomaru pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente._

_Era él._

_Era Inu No Taisho._

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo #2**

"Sal, no tiene caso que trates de esconderte, tu olor esta por todo el lugar" –Ella volvió a escuchar esa voz grave. Pero ella lo sabía… ella sabía que esta vez sus palabras se dirigían a ella. Lentamente la joven de cabello negro se fue poniendo de pie. Estaba asustada, lo sabía porque sus piernas temblaban.

**_"¡Oh! Esto es estupendo, me salvo de una muerte segura para tener una muerte peor. Tu sí que tienes suerte Kagome Higurashi" _** Mientras pensaba en eso la joven ya estaba de pie.

"¿Por qué una humana, está rondando por estos lugares?"- Pregunto Inu no Taisho al tenerla por fin a la vista.

**_"Ya veo de donde salió Sesshomaru…" _** Suspiro mentalmente la joven **"Humanos ¿es que acaso no conocen otra palabra que no sea Humano?"**.

"Gomenasai Inu No Taisho-Sama, es solo que me perdí" **_"_Soy una mentirosa, me sé este lugar de memoria, y soy tan mala para mentir que de seguro me matara, pero si nos ponemos a pensar… no estoy mintiendo tanto, después de todo no sé dónde estoy_" _**la joven se relajó un momento al darse cuenta que tampoco era 100 por ciento una mentira.

"Espera un momento humana, ¿Cómo es que sabes quién soy? Ningún humano ha visto directamente al lord del Oeste" –Pregunto el peli-plateado un tanto sorprendido.

**_"Bravo kagome tu sí que eres brillante, ¿Es que acaso atraigo la mala suerte?"_** ****

"Bueno… emmm… yo… sé quién es usted por…" –La joven trato de responder pero fue interrumpida por la voz de un niño.

"¿Padre?" – Pregunto un pequeño niño al ver la figura del mayor. Aparentaba unos 4 o 5 años. Tenía Ojos dorados, el cabello plateado… **_"Espera… no me digan que ese es… ¿Sesshomaru?"_**

"¿Sesshomaru?" –La joven hablo en voz alta. Provocando que las dos miradas se posaran en ella.

"¿Cómo sabes… mi nombre?" –Pregunto desconfiado el pequeño niño al reconocer su nombre. Lo que sorprendió a Kagome fue que el pequeño Sesshomaru no la tratara como "humana" y también fue el hecho de notar la inocencia de sus ojos que demostraban todas sus emociones. Al parecer aún no era el frio Taiyoukai sin sentimientos. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando el pequeño se le acerco y ya estaba a su lado provocando un sobre salto al sentir como pedía su atención tirando las mangas de su abrigo. Al girar su vista en dirección al padre de Sesshomaru vio la expresión de sorpresa en el mayor. Dejo de mirarlo para clavar su mirada en el pequeño. Se agacho hasta estar a alturas y él le pidió si es que podía repetir la pregunta.

"Esta… Bien" –Susurro muy despacio. Kagome se sorprendió nunca creyó que podía existir un Sesshomaru así.

"yo había p-pregúntalo que como sabias mi nombre" -Al parecer estaba nervioso… al notar que kagome lo observaba fijamente, bajo su mirada avergonzado, lo que provocó que un leve sonrojo se posara en las mejillas del pequeño Sesshomaru.

**_"! Pero… si es una Ternuraaa!" _**

"La verdad… solo lo adivine" –Mintió la joven sacerdotisa. Mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa. Eso sorprendió a Sesshomaru, y provocó que miles de preguntas surgieran en su pequeña mentecita como por ejemplo ¿Cómo lo adivino? ¿Por qué lo miraba con esos ojos cargados de sorpresa? Entre otras cosas.

**_"Creo que extrañare a este Sesshomaru"_** –Ella pensaba mientras se alejaba del lugar cuando ellos estaban distraídos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Padre ¿encontraste la esencia que percibiste?" –Pregunto Sesshomaru.

"Sí, la encontré…pero" –Respondió el mayor con duda

"¿Pero?" –Lo interrumpió esta vez un curioso Sesshomaru.

"Es… bueno, es algo "**_mejor dicho alguien_**" que no esperaba" –Comento mientras miraba a su hijo y le sonreía.

"Oh…y ¿Qué es eso?" -Sesshomaru ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad

"Es un secreto" –Esa respuesta dejo desconforme a Sesshomaru –"Vamos a casa" –Ordeno después de unos segundos para que Sesshomaru no siguiera preguntando la.

**_"Nunca pensé que esa esencia tan poderosa y pura proviniera de una pequeña humana. Esa humana está en peligro, muchos desearan su poder y buscaran la forma de arrebatárselo" _**–Muchos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Inu No Taisho mientras se alejaba del lugar donde conoció a esa humana que cambiaría tanto su vida sin siquiera el saberlo. ****

**_Continuara…_**

Ejem… ejem… yo simplemente me enamore de este Sesshomaru :3! Es una ternurita x3! Lamentablemente … se echa a perder con los años D:! yo lo hice con este tipo de personalidad porque me imagino que incluso Sesshomaru tuvo que haber tenido un tiempo de inocencia y ternura … jajajaja xD****


End file.
